skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
November 01, 2006
Dr. Myers: I don't believe this. Bo: Hey, Steve, can you hear me? Great, man. Do you know what happened to you? You went into this exam room to rescue Kayla. While you were in there, someone released this poisonous biotoxin through the vents. And you and Kay, you've been unconscious and quarantined ever since. Steve: Dr. Myers? Bo: They couldn't find a drug to help you out, so Frankie, he phoned a buddy of his at the FDA. They've got this experimental drug, and apparently it's working. We've all been here for you, man -- mom, pop, Hope, Roman. Frankie and Max were here and Shawn and Billie. Nurse: Mr. Johnson, what are you doing? Steve: Just give -- I'm okay. Just give me a minute. Give me a minute. Stephanie. Stephanie. Billie: Push the button. Steve: Stephanie! Is she safe? Billie: Yes, yes, she is. Steve: Oh, thank -- thank God. I can't -- I can't believe you're the first person I see when I wake up. Thank you. Billie: When I heard what happened to you, I was afraid I was gonna lose you before we ever had a chance -- Steve: You're not gonna lose me. You're not. Listen... but even if I don't make it -- Billie: Don't say that. Don't say that. Steve: Listen... even if I don't make it, I got the chance right now to tell you how much you mean to me. Billie: Nothing is going to go wrong. Steve: You know... all those years I can't remember -- you're the only person who doesn't hate me for that. You know... you know how I feel about you, right? Billie: I feel the same way, only I was afraid to say it because -- because you'd remember Kayla and you'd go back to her and I'd get my heart broken again. I want the Steve you are now, not the memory of who you used to be. And I'm gonna be here until you get better. Stephanie: Dad! Dad! Steve: Hey, hey, baby! Hey! Now, come on. Don't be upset. Look at me. Look, I'm getting better. Your mom will, too. Stephanie: I just want you both back in my life. I need my mom and dad back. Steve: Hey, hey, come on now. You're gonna get your parents back -- your mom and your dad -- both of us. Stephanie: But Dr. Myers -- Steve: Hey, hey, hey. Doctors don't know anything. They said I wouldn't beat this. Look at me. I got up. I'm walking around. They said you wouldn't pull through, but you did. Your mom will, too. Stephanie: How can you be so sure? Steve: Well, because the big dude, he wouldn't have brought us all back together for nothing, right? Now, you go ask your grandma. She knows about these things. But you've got to believe. Stephanie: I want to. Steve: Okay, then we're halfway there, huh? Yeah. beeping Flatlining Stephanie: Oh, my God! Dr. Myers: She's seizing! Get a d-stick on her and another line. Increase the o2 to eight liters. B.P. 70 over 50! She's crashing. Code blue. Category:2006